


Pesadilla

by YNAkuma



Category: God of War (Video Games)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-21 22:47:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16585727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YNAkuma/pseuds/YNAkuma
Summary: La existencia del destino es algo que no concibe pero lo que han visto en Jötunheim ha conseguido hacerle dudar.





	Pesadilla

**Author's Note:**

> Esto tiene meses guardado en mis archivos.
> 
> No lo publiqué antes porque no le vi razón de ser; ahora decidí hacerlo simplemente porque me ha gustado mucho.

—¿Qué haremos ahora? —pregunta ansioso mientras salen de la cabaña. Acomoda el arco en su hombro y se adelanta para girarse y mirarle de frente —, ¿vamos a buscar tesoros, ayudar a las valquirias, liberar dragones? —los ojos del niño brillan.

Se detiene mientras termina de colocar la cabeza cercenada de Mimir en su cinturón, mira al menor a los ojos, está ávido por continuar explorando, por conocer más del mundo. Inconscientemente frunce el ceño y mira hacia arriba evitando que el muchacho se percate de eso —Confío en lo que decidas, Atreus —y en cuanto relaja el entrecejo baja la cabeza para ver otra vez a su hijo, reafirmando sus palabras.

El pelirrojo se muestra conmovido por sus palabras y percibe cómo retiene una sonrisa antes de girar para continuar su camino; aunque no puede contener la emoción como supone le gustaría, lleva cierto ritmo en su caminar como el niño que es.

Vacila por un instante en seguir al arquero y entorna los ojos mientras ve su figura alejarse.

—¿Algo perturba tu mente, hermano? —es Mimir.

—¿Por qué lo crees? —acomoda el hacha en su espalda y se dispone a seguir al menor.

—Tu voz suena como si así fuera.

—No es nada —responde serio esperando que el dios entienda que no pretende hablar con él.

—¿Te preocupa que el niño te escuche? —pero no parece entenderlo —, deberías hablar más con él... pero si no quieres, sabes dónde encontrarme —dice mientras se ríe.

—Hmm —reacciona ante el humor del otro.

No cree necesario hablar de cosas sin importancia, en especial si se tratan de sueños. Mantiene su mirada en la espalda de su hijo y el recuerdo de aquel mural regresa a su mente.

_¿Esto es lo que es ser un dios?_

Frunce el ceño y aprieta la mandíbula, aquella vez le dijo que no, sin embargo lo que ha visto en el mural solamente confirmaba que el destino de Atreus no sería distinto, que ni siquiera él lograría escapar de la condena que marcaba y perseguía a cada dios. La existencia del destino es algo que no concibe pero lo que han visto en Jötunheim ha conseguido hacerle dudar.

Todo lo que hubo pasado con su hijo, cada evento y cada encuentro estaba ahí, plasmado en aquel mural que Faye debió haber dejado para ellos.

La vida de Atreus estaba ahí.

Su muerte estaba ahí.

Quiere pensar que puede cambiar eso, no, que ellos pueden cambiarlo, sin embargo mientras más vueltas le da más pierde la esperanza. Lo ha visto demasiadas veces en sueños y no ha podido descansar en días por el constante miedo de que eso suceda. ¿Podría Faye equivocarse?, ¿siquiera quería que ellos vieran eso?

¿...Y si Atreus lo hubiera visto?

Intenta pensar qué habría hecho Atreus de haberlo visto y se siente perdido. ¿Su guía es suficiente para hacer que Atreus sea mejor y que evite el destino profetizado por Faye?, o tal vez ¿ese destino es consecuencia de su guía?

No es que tema a la muerte, sino que teme por Atreus.

—Tendrás que hablar con él algún día, hermano —insiste Mimir —, eventualmente se dará cuenta de que algo sucede.

—Silencio, cabeza —no necesita escuchar lo que ya sabe —, no te concierne.

El dios del conocimiento se queda en silencio y por un instante se arrepiente de ello, no quiere enfrascarse de nuevo en pensamientos innecesarios.

—¿Entonces qué será, niño? —pregunta el de singulares ojos.

Atreus se detiene algunos pasos frente a él y lo imita, esperando su respuesta.

—Me encantaría ver algunos dragones —sonríe radiante.

El niño consigue contagiarle con esa alegría que sólo él posee —Dragones serán.

El pelirrojo resplandece, claramente complacido y continúa el camino hacia el taller de Sindri y Brok. Al llegar al taller Atreus conversa con ambos enanos y les cuestiona sobre lo que saben de los dragones, Brok contesta con su característico vocabulario soez mientras que Sindri parece asustado a diferencia del arquero respecto a las bestias aladas.

_¿Siempre tiene que terminar así?_

Repite las palabras del menor y ver su sonrisa es suficiente para hacerle olvidar las pesadillas, al menos hasta la noche cuando regresen para atormentarle.

Confía en Atreus y confía en que su destino no tiene porqué ser igual.


End file.
